Final & Haven
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Rika is dying and Dark sees her. After her death, Dark promises to watch over Risa which he does one night before the funeral. Now, will romance be able to bloom for this couple?
1. Final Kiss

Final Kiss

by Zaru-san

Summary: He thought Rika Harada had died years before he came back, but finds out she is still alive and on her deathbed. He sees her one last time.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. or anything associated with DNAngel.

A/n: I revamped this a little so I could add a second part to it. I hope you enjoy.

Daisuke sat in his room at his desk drawing a picture of Riku and Risa smiling together. It was something he hoped would help cheer them up. The work was hard but he was getting it done. But Daisuke was getting bored as his desk lamp was dimming and Dark had been silent for several hours. He wondered if the Phantom Thief was sleeping or just watching him draw. Sighing heavily, he leaned back in his chair, lifting his gaze to the ceiling.

_'Something wrong, Daisuke?'_ Dark asked.

"No, Dark. Nothing's wrong."

_'Well that's pathetic lying. What are you hiding? Did something happen earlier, Daisuke?'_

"No." He sighed knowing Dark would find out sooner or later. "Yeah, I guess there is something wrong, Dark."

The phantom thief sighed. _'What's wrong?'_

Daisuke slowly explained about a phone call he received earlier from Riku. It turned out her grandmother was extremely ill and did not have much longer to live. He loved the old woman like she was his own grandmother. She helped take care of him when he was younger and always looked out for him if some emergency came up and nobody was able to care for him.

"...and she's bedridden until she dies."

Daisuke turned to face the mirror on his desk and saw Dark there looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Daisuke. I really wish there was something I could do." Dark stated sympathetically.

Daisuke nodded. "I know, Dark, and thanks for caring. I just wish I had the courage to go over there and comfort Riku and Risa." His eyes closed slowly and he exhaled.

Dark smirked. "Maybe I can go over there and comfort them."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Dark, how can you be perverted at a time like this! It's not funny!"

"Relax. I was just joking, Daisuke."

The red-haired boy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. Because that is just wrong, Dark." He lowered his eyes. "It's not right to joke around, especially when Grandmother Harada is dying and the twins are in depression."

Dark's expression changed at the sudden name of Harada. _Grandmother Harada? Does he mean Rika?_ "Daisuke, this Grandmother Harada, is her first name Rika?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me, Daisuke! Is her first name Rika?"

"I-I think so. Yeah."

Dark closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _Rika is still alive. I wonder if she would remember me._

"Daisuke!" Emiko called from downstairs.

"Yes, mom?" He called back.

"You have a job tonight at midnight! Mommy already sent out the notice so be ready!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and stood up, heading to the door. "I guess I better see what we have to steal this time, huh, Dark?" There was no answer. "Dark?"

_'Huh? Sorry, Daisuke. Yeah, let's go check it out.'_

Daisuke went over later that day to see Grandmother Harada and the twins. It was a sunny afternoon although the girls were still quite gloomy and did not believe they deserved such a day to see. Ever since their grandmother had become sick, their lives had changed around in an instant. It was like their bright, cheery selves were no longer cheery, but melancholy all day long. Risa was taking it hard especially since she and her grandmother were the closest. It seemed like nothing could separate the two of them and at that time, Risa never thought death could even get through the tight bond they shared with one another. Daisuke also noticed that Risa was a lot deeper in depression than Riku and the twin sister was put on medication to help her and sedatives to put her to sleep at night.

"Niwa, what are you doing here?" Riku asked as she walked in the living room.

Daisuke stood up and smiled holding the picture he drew in his hand. "I, uh, thought I would come over to see how you and Grandmother Harada were doing. Last time we talked was earlier today and you said she was getting worse."

Riku smiled small and jumped on him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She began to cry. "Oh, Niwa! I don't know what to do! I've tried to do as much as I can for her but it doesn't seem to be enough! She's getting worse everyday and the doctors say there is no way they can cure her! What do I do, Niwa? What do I do?"

Daisuke was surprised at Riku's outburst and hesitated before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry to hear about Grandmother Harada, Riku. You are doing all that you can. She is comfortable, right?" She nodded. "And good food. And people. And she's already got what she wanted right?" Riku could only nodded. "Then you have done everything you can for her for now. You need to be strong, Riku."

"Strong?"

Daisuke nodded his head. "Yes, you need to be strong for both your grandmother and Risa. You've always been the one to look out for Risa and she needs you most right now. I know she has not been well lately either, huh, Riku?"

Riku pulled herself away from Daisuke and shook her head. "No. Ever since...She's been so out of it lately. The doctor said she developed depression and needed anti-depressants to help her out." She sniffled. "She also has insomnia and sometimes she goes berserk at the doctors whenever they come over here to check on Grandma."

Daisuke set his hands on her shoulder. "As long as she is being helped, she will be fine, but you need to stay by her side and be as strong as you can be for her, okay?"

"Will you stay by my side, Niwa?" She looked into his eyes.

He just smiled at her. "Always, Riku." He pulled her back to him and tightly embraced her. "Always." He whispered.

Night finally came, just hours away from when Daisuke would go on his stealing trip with Dark. But he could sense Dark wanted to leave early. He seemed hesitant to stay home, wanting to stop somewhere before they left on their mission.

'Dark, what's going on with you tonight?'

_'What are you talking about? I'm fine.'_

'No you aren't. Is something bothering you, Dark?' No answer. 'Dark?'

_'What?'_

'There's something going on. What is it?'

_'It's nothing.'_

'Come on, Dark. You know you can talk to me about anything.'

Dark sighed. Daisuke was right.

_'I...I want to see Rika.'_

Daisuke was confused. Why would he want to see Grandmother Harada? Did he know her perhaps? The conclusion came to him as he remembered Dark asked about her name earlier in the day. The red-headed thief headed over to his full-length mirror and saw Dark's reflection.

"Dark, do you know Grandmother Harada?"

Dark closed his eyes and inwardly sighed. "Yes." He saw the boy's head tilt to the side, his eyes begging him to continue. "I knew Rika Harada decades ago. She was the only woman I ever truly loved." He smiled softly. "I saved her once and since that moment, we were together. She loved me as much as I really loved her. But fate was very cruel at that time." His face hardened with deep sorrow.

"What happened?"

"I became dormant yet again. It was too soon. It took away the only thing precious to me at that time and that was my Rika." His faced softened once again. "And then, after I saw Risa..." A grin spread wide on his features. "After I met her, I saw Rika in her. My beautiful Rika."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. "Is that the only reason why you are after Risa, Dark? Just because she looks like Grandmother Harada did back then?" If that was true, he didn't want Dark anywhere near Risa cause he would only break the poor girl's heart.

"Yes." He was being truthful now, but for some reason his heart was telling him that was a lie.

Daisuke clenched his hands in fists. "Dark, that is extremely low, even for you! How dare you use Risa like that!"

The phantom thief just shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's about time we switched."

"What? No, Da-!" But was he cut off when Dark's form overrode his.

_'Dark, that's not funny! Switch us back right now!'_

"Sorry, Daisuke, but I have a stop to make before the steal. With!" He called. The little rabbit-like demon jumped on Dark's shoulders. "Let's go." He patted With on his head and smiled as the demon transformed into his black wings.

He landed on the balcony of the Harada's mansion and stepped silently to the French Doors. He could see inside but the room was dark and only the light from the moon came through the doors. He saw a form in the single bed against the wall and closed his eyes.

_'Dark, what are you doing?'_

'Seeing my past.'

That was the last thing he said before opening the door and making his way inside.

The figure in the bed shifted slightly. She was very tired but could barely keep her eyes closed. Her frail body was sore and weakened from being in bed the last few weeks. Ever since she grew sick, her health deteriorated, her sight blurred and her bones thinning. But she could not worry about herself. No. She was worrying more about her granddaughters. After finding out Risa was put on medication, she wanted to comfort the girl but was forbidden to leave her own bed as it would only make it worse. But worrying about her grandchildren was becoming only a thought when out of nowhere, memories of a past she thought was long gone made its way into her room. Her eyes widened as she saw the figure walk in. His black clothes made it even harder for her to see. But she could make out what seemed to be wings in the moonlight and smiled to herself. Only one name came to mind.

"Dark..." She whispered.

"Dark..." He heard Rika say, but it sounded whispered and raspy. He stopped moving and gazed over at her bed where she was covered up to her chin. Tears sprang to his eyes and he saw what appeared to be a smile on her face. "Dark..." She said again, louder this time. The phantom thief moved over to the woman and sat on the bed next to her.

"Rika..." He whispered as he reached out his hand to touch her aged face. He could see she had not changed much except for her being aged, but well aged with just a few wrinkles and silver-blue hair still always tied up in the usual way with what appeared as a dark colored ribbon.

"Dark, are you truly here?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm here." His tears threatened to fall but he did not let them.

Rika smiled as she pulled out a weak hand from under the covers, making its way to touch Dark's warm skin. "You really are here."

"Yeah. I made quite a comeback awhile ago." He smirked and chuckled.

All she could do was laugh herself. "I thought you were gone from for good."

He nodded against her hand. "Yeah." He covered hers with his own. "I thought you were taken from me forever as well, but here you are."

"Yeah. Here I am sick and dying."

"I heard what happened from Daisuke. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Dark." She murmured as she slowly caressed his cheek soothingly. "I welcome it."

"Why?"

"I lived my life to the best. I have no regrets. I have also had my dream come true."

"What is that?"

Rika sighed contentedly. "To see you one more time."

The tears that were threatening to fall, did. Rika could not see them but felt the water drops on her hand. "Oh, Rika."

"Dark, please don't cry." She wiped a tear away. "I need you to do something for me."

"Name it. Anything."

"Take care of my granddaughters. Especially Risa."

"What?"

"Risa needs you, Dark." She chuckled. "She is just like me. Smitten with you as I was."

"But I could never love her. I would only break her heart, Rika."

"Dark, listen to me, I believe that you are here now for a reason. And I believe Risa was born for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"For you to be together."

"I-I can't. I was put back into dormancy for 40 years, Rika. Soon, that will happen again and I do no wish for her heart to be broken. I couldn't live with myself if that ever happened. I'm sorry."

Rika shook her head. "I believe this time, Dark...I believe this time will somehow be different. Fate is kind sometimes."

"Fate can also be cruel."

"But fate, I believe, has something in store. Besides, you said you would do anything for me, Dark. I'm asking you to watch over her...and Riku." Suddenly, Rika began to cough harshly. Her body wracking with the coughs.

"Rika, are you all right?" She stopped as quickly as they had come but this time, her eyes were closed. "Rika?"

"Please, Dark, watch over Risa and Riku. Risa especially."

"I..."

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me? One last time?"

How could he not abide by a dying woman's wish?

"Of course." He leaned over the woman, pressing his lips lightly against hers. She smiled against his lips and he pulled away smiling as well.

"I love you, Dark." She still smiled. "Goodbye." And her last breath was taken.

His eyes closed tightly trying hard to keep from crying. "I love you, too, Rika." He sighed and sniffled slightly, but nodded. "I promise to watch over them for you, Rika. Goodbye."

It wasn't long after he said his goodbye that he flew to Risa's bedroom. He had heard earlier from Daisuke and Riku about her and just recently from Rika herself. _How can I watch over her when she reminds me so much of you, Rika?_ He stepped over to bed and her breathing evenly. His eyes sparkled from the not-so-long ago tears and smiled, leaning down next to her and watching her. _I guess I could love you, huh, Risa? _He looked out the window and into the sky. _Fate, please be kind. Let me be with the one I love. Don't take me away from her. Not ever._ Looking back, he laid his head down next to hers.

_'Dark, are you okay?'_

Dark nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine, Daisuke.' He sighed. 'Daisuke?'

_'Yeah?'_

'I'm sorry about Rika.'

Daisuke could be heard sighing. _'Thank you, Dark. And I'm glad you were able to finally say your goodbye.'_

'And, Daisuke?'

_'Yeah, Dark?'_

'Thank you.'

He could tell Daisuke was smiling. _'You're welcome, Dark.'_

THE END

A/n: Now what did you all think of that? Good one-shot, ne? Don't think anybody's ever written about Rika still being alive huh? Well, okay, I was thinking of perhaps making a full-story of something like this ya know? I mean, a full blown-out romance in the beginning between Rika and Dark and to the present with Risa and Dark? What do you think? R&R please!

Ja Ne,

Zaru-san


	2. Our TimeHaven

Our Time

By Zaru

Summary: With Rika's final wish granted by Dark and her passing, the phantom thief is helping Risa through the tough time.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or anything associated with it. This is a fanfic I made for a show I seriously love.

Rika's death had finally come and the twins did not accept it graciously. Early in the morning, after awakening, both girls had went to see how well their grandmother was faring only to touch a cold body in a warm bed. Risa had taken it the worst as she fell, her small body covering the woman who was the closest thing they had to a mother. The tears had streamed down her cheeks, sobs escaped her throat. Riku tried her best to remain strong as Daisuke told her, too, but alas, there was no chance of that happening. Her heart was torn seeing her grandmother like that. But as soon as she saw the peaceful smile on her face, Riku knew the suffering the old woman was going through finally ended. Albeit saddening, Risa Harada was finally in a better place where she could continue watching over both her granddaughters. That thought helped put a smile on Riku's face during that trying time.

It was the night before the funeral would be held and the Harada twins were in angst. The tragedy that struck them both in less than a night still weighed heavily on their minds, but Risa was a little better for the most part after a few days of resting in bed and staying home from school. Daisuke Niwa had visited them constantly seeing to their every need if possible. Riku associated herself with his arms on more than one visiting occasion. They had become her safe haven, away from all the bad things surrounding her. For even just a moment, the worries that plagued her were shooed away. But poor Risa was never able to find comfort in his arms at all. Even just a second of.

Dark had been with Daisuke all those times seeing the trouble Risa and Riku Harada were drowning in. His promise to Rika was to watch over the two of them until they find themselves at peace. And he intended to keep that promise. So, he planned, after Daisuke fell asleep, he would make the switch and go be with Risa.

Risa was having trouble sleeping. The sedatives she was prescribed by the doctor lay in the medicine bottle right next to her bed on the nightstand. Her dark brown hair was a little disheveled, her eyes red and puffy from the continuous crying. Tear tracks could be seen glistening on her face from the moonlight shining through the balcony window. Sighing, the young girl pushed the covers off of herself, hoping not to wake Riku who was sleeping in the next room, and treaded quietly to the balcony and into the fresh air of the evening.

As she pondered the current events, there was a slight chance she understood the process of moving forward. With her grandmother gone, there was no one else in the world who could fill her shoes, even though their butler did almost everything for them like any parent would do. But it was not enough. Who could be her comfort now? Who would wrap their arms around her and say she was not alone? Riku may be her sister, but it wasn't close enough for her. Nothing compared to Grandmother Harada's gentle arms pulling her into a big hug after a bad day, telling her that everything was going to be all right. Was there anyone that could compare to that? If so, who? Risa leaned over the balcony, head down as new tears streamed down her cheeks. _Grandma…_

Dark had been flying for some time now as he flew through the skies swiftly. He had made a detour to a local flower shop that was closed, but he had broken inside easily to get some flowers. But this time, he didn't steal them. No. He paid for them, leaving the money on the counter so the owner would see it in the morning with his note about what he took. _Giving something for something… that's a change. _He chuckled a little to himself, finally seeing the Harada household in view. And there, standing on the balcony in just pajama pants and a tank top, was Risa, the girl he would learn to love.

Risa heard the sound of swishing and glanced upwards to see. There in the sky, darker than night itself, was Dark's famous black wings and he held something in his hand.

"M-Mr. Dark?" She whispered, tears continuing to fall.

The phantom thief landed soundlessly on the balcony. "Hello, Risa."

"Oh, Mr. Dark!" She sobbed and ran to him, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest.

He was slightly surprised by her running to him, but all he could do was smile small and wrap his arms tightly around her. "Risa."

Risa cried into his chest, the tears absorbed by black, sleeveless shirt. "Oh, Mr. Dark, I'm so glad you're here!" She let out a couple more sobs before pulling away, but not removing her arms from around him. At last she was finally able to speak as she gazed up into his violet eyes. "Why have you come here?"

Should he tell her the truth about him being there when Rika died? Or should he just fib with the truth? Sighing, he smiled small. "I heard about your grandmother. I'm very sorry that she passed away so suddenly."

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Dark." She remembered the time when Dark had mentioned about him being in love with her grandmother that so resembled her. It made her wonder his feelings on Rika's passing. "I know you loved my grandmother so much." Her brown eyes welled with water. "I wish that you could have seen her one last time to say a real good-bye." She gasped a little when her crush wiped the tears away.

He had to tell the truth. If only the girl wouldn't feel so bad for him. She was the one who was in agony because of it.

"Risa, I _did_ see Rika before she passed away."

Her eyes widened. "You did? When?"

"A few days prior. After Daisuke told me, I knew I had to see her." Seeing the surprise on her face, he continued. "She asked me to keep a promise. And I intend to keep that promise."

Risa shook her head. "What promise?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He smirked slightly. "It's a secret." When he noticed a ghost of a smile cross her pretty face, the thief presented her with the white roses he swiped from the florist. "I got these for you."

She gasped. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. "Wow." Her small fingers reached out and gripped the stems. "Oh, Mr. Dark." The tears came again. "Thank you."

He nodded to her. At that moment, a sudden urge to gather her tightly in his embrace overcame him. The purple-haired man leaned against the railing of the balcony, gently pulling Risa against him. Her arms wound around his neck, her flawless cheek nuzzling against his chest. Dark's strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her leaving not a hairsbreadth between their bodies.

Risa closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of Dark's heartbeat. It was strong that was for sure. And it was the most comforting sound she ever heard lately. Perhaps this was the embrace she had been seeking since her grandmother's illness and death. It was the only one she was feeling safe in. The world felt like it was melting away and nothing was there except for the two of them. It was warm. It was her haven.

The couple stood there in silence for several moments until Dark felt Risa's body shiver from the cold.

"Are you cold, Risa?" He asked.

"A little, Mr. Dark."

"Come." He picked her up in his arms. "I'll take you back to your bed so you can get some rest."

Smiling through tears, she accepted the offer and crouched her body as tightly together against him as she could as he carried her bridal style back inside.

He made sure the coast was clear and made his way to her bed before laying her down and pulling the covers over her. Dark Mousy sat down on the huge queen-size bed and reached out a hand to stroke her hair. She was so beautiful. There was no chance he would ever leave her. No. If necessary, he would do the best he can to stay in the world and be with Risa. To take care of her. That was his promise to Rika.

Another smile graced his face. "I'll be here for you, Risa. I promise." He touched her cheek.

"You will, Mr. Dark?" At his nod, more tears shed.

"Oh, Risa. Why do you keep on crying?"

"I'm happy, Mr. Dark, that you are going to be here with me." She reached up her own hand, and with nimble fingers, threaded his hair them. "Will you come tomorrow?" She wondered.

"I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it to Rika's funeral. But I promise I will come see you tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

As he gazed into her chocolate eyes, he felt a sense of passion ready to overwhelm him. Taking a chance, he leaned down, his lips connecting with hers in a chaste kiss. It wasn't a kiss like before when they were near a Christmas tree. No. This was a kiss of real love. Not a greeting.

Dark heard Risa sigh and before he knew it, she was snoring softly, eyes closed with a smile plastered on her face. Shaking his head, he chuckled a little. He had a chance to leave, but didn't take it. He feared she might wake up in the middle of the night thinking it was all a dream that he had been there with her. But he glanced down and saw the Baby Romantica roses were still in her hand.

"You'll know I was here." He whispered and pulled a feather from the black wings on his back. "And that I'll always protect you. For the rest of your life. You are not alone."

Setting the black feather on the pillow next to her, he left one last kiss on her lips before sneaking out of the room. "I guess I really can learn to love you, Risa. I will most definitely try." That said, he jumped off the railing and into the sky, heading back to Daisuke's house without the boy ever knowing about the switch.

In the morning as the sun shone through the balcony, Risa woke up as Riku knocked on the door.

"Risa, are you up?" Her sister asked while opening the door and was shocked to see her twin sitting up in bed, staring out the doors f the balcony. "Risa?" She walked over and set a hand on her shoulder.

Risa turned abruptly scaring Riku. "Oh, Riku! I'm sorry. Yes. I'm up."

"Okay. Well, get showered and dressed. The funeral is today."

Risa bit her lip, tears ready to come again. "I know, Riku." As she looked down beside her, a small smile made its way to the surface.

"You okay, Risa?" Riku set a knee on the bed checking on her sister.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you downstairs." With a final nod, the short-haired girl left, leaving her twin sister alone.

As Risa continued staring outside, it felt like the worries were withering away. Picking up the feather and flowers in her hands, she clutched them to her heart. "Thank you, Mr. Dark. Thank you."

FIN

A/n: Well, I think this 2nd part of the oneshot I created was way overdue. I felt like I needed to write this after reading the original Final Kiss. But I rewrote it a little and put this two-parter with it. Hope you like. :D

Sweet Dark Dreams,

Zaru


End file.
